Goodbye
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: Goodbye to two of the greatest heroes of a generation.


**So, this is an idea that I got recently. It was kind of harsh to write. The emotions are a little heavy, but I hope you enjoy. I have an announcement that I will be making at the bottom of the page. -Theseus**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. If I was I wouldn't be writing on here.**

* * *

**I will remember that day for the rest of my life.**

It started like any other Friday; I'd wake up go downstairs and fix breakfast for the family. Then, I would greet them all as they came down to eat. My husband was always first and he would kiss me proudly on the lips and then sit at the head of the table. He'd fix himself a plate and cup of coffee and then grab the newspaper and start eating while our children piled into the kitchen. This was just the normal way of doing things on the first Friday of summer. This was the weekend we'd take the kids to Camp Half-Blood so that they could stay the summer and we could talk to old friends.

**Then came the heart break.**

"Annabeth, I have to go this morning," my husband said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him nervously.

"I have to go on a quest and it could be my last," he replied solemnly. "Before you start, the only reason I took this quest was because if I didn't you and the kids would be in danger. I'm meeting with Nico and Jason in an hour on Olympus and from there we will embark."

"Just promise me you will try your hardest to come home," I said with tears streaming down my face.

"I will try," he said. "You and the kids will be staying at Camp Half-Blood until at least one of us returns."

"What about my work?"

"You mom will cover for you. Now, you have to promise me that you will keep the children and yourself safe," he said sternly before grabbing his celestial bronze pen and placing it in his pocket.

"I promise," I cried. "What if you don't come home? How will I tell them?"

"The prophecy spoke of two dying while the other lives and if it comes down to it, I will sacrifice myself in order to save Jason and Nico," he replied. "Just tell them I went like a hero. Now, I have to go. I love you, wise girl. Goodbye."

I didn't say a word until he had turned to mist and traveled away then I spoke, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I always will." Then I broke down in tears.

I took our children to Camp Half-Blood like I had promised. We were there for a month when Chiron came over with a grim look on his face. "Annabeth, we need to talk at the Big House, in private," he said and started walking back to the house as I followed. Once we arrived I noticed a man that looked like Nico staring into the fireplace. He looked like he had been through hell. Chiron then led me to the meeting room.

"Chiron, where is Percy?" I asked bluntly already knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry child, he and Jason have perished on their quest," he replied with a tear in his eye. "Nico said they died like heroes and fought side by side to save him."

"When did they die?" I cried.

"Two days ago," a voice from the doorway replied. "I had been injured on the way back and they were buying me time to escape, but by the time I had I turned to see both of my best friends get sliced into pieces. I stopped by my father's palace before coming here. He said they will both be in Elysium as he will pass their judgment himself. I'm so sorry Annabeth."

"Its okay, Nico, he said goodbye to me the morning you guys left," I said pulling him into a hug. "I just need to tell the kids about it."

"I can tell them if you wish," Chiron said. "I have some experience with it."

"No, I need to they are my children," I replied. "But thanks, Chiron."

"I will call them up here for you then," Chiron said as he walked out of the room. Nico was about to follow when I stopped him.

"No, they will need you here in order to understand," I said and he nodded and sat down.

A few minutes later and my three children came into the room; Theseus, 15; Orion, 13; and Andromeda, 11; "Children, I have something to say," I said.

"Is it about dad?" Theseus asked.

"Yes," I replied. "He-he passed away on the quest he was on. Nico said he died like a hero and saved his life."

"Why didn't you try to save his?" Orion yelled at Nico who just sat there and took it. "Why in the name of your father did you get saved and not our dad? Why do you, a person with no kids and no other loved ones get to live while a guy who has three kids, a wife, and so many friends have to die, and you get to walk around on this earth?"

"Orion Jackson stand down," I commanded and was about to add something to it when Nico spoke up.

"You want to know why I couldn't save him?" Nico asked. "It's because I was injured a day before while pulling him and Jason out of Tartarus. We were on our way back when he noticed a cut on my leg and started to heal it when we were ambushed. He told me to run and save myself. I started to protest, but no, your dad and Jason had put up a barrier around them of water and lightning so that I could escape and complete our quest. A quest that was so important that only we could complete it and if we wouldn't have tried you all would be dead right now."

"I….I'm sorry Uncle Nico, for yelling that is," Orion said with tears running down his face.

"Its okay kiddo," Nico said pulling him into a hug.

"Wait, are you saying that both dad and Uncle Jason were killed?" Theseus asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes," Nico replied solemnly. "I felt both of their life forces start to drain as I turned to see them sliced to pieces."

That did it we were all in tears hugging each other. Two of the greatest heroes of our time had finally fought their final battle. Thus ending the legends of Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter.

~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_Author's Note: So as I said above I have some news. Our story A Time for Change will be getting abandoned. If you want it you can have it as long as you have a story up on here already and it is one that I can read and find enjoyable. Thank you for your time, -Theseus _

_P.S.- Orion is on vacation with his family for the next week so our main stories will not be getting updated. _


End file.
